The world has huge hydrocarbon reserves in the form of heavy oil. As used herein, Conventional frame building construction relies on labour intensive manual work. Once an appropriate foundation is laid, workmen install joists and flooring, erect wall frames, add wall sheathing on both the exterior and interior surfaces, add roof trusses and roof sheathing, all as is well-known in the art. Furthermore, plumbing and wiring require drilling holes in framing members and joists to route the wires and pipes to appropriate locations. A large crew of skilled tradesmen are required for such assembly.
There is a need in the art for automated methods of construction, which employ an apparatus for such automated methods of construction.